


Such Dog, such Pet

by hazelandglasz



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Could you write a klaine au where they meet as in 101 dalmatians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Dog, such Pet

Harry’s story starts in New York in the Spring, not too long ago.

Back then, he lived a bachelor’s life in his small but comfortable apartment in Brooklyn–just him and his pet.

Harry loves his pet, he really does–after all, who else but his Kurt Hummel would take such good care of his fur and of their nest.

Sure, Kurt can obsess over little things, like his drawings and his mannequins, but overall, he’s a good pet.

Always making sure to follow Harry’s schedule for walks and food and fur-brushing. And, sure, call Harry shallow, but he loves that Kurt always knows when and how to compliment [him ](https://www.lostdogs.com.au/forums/attachment.php?attachmentid=1226&d=1358284655)and his unique coat of fur and blue eyes.

What a good pet.

But Spring …

Spring is a tedious time for bachelors. Even if Harry appreciates the easiness of not having pups around, he can’t help but think that this mateless life is a bit … Well, dull, no offense to Kurt’s effort to keep him entertained.

And if he might give his opinion, Harry thinks that Kurt himself needs to find a mate.

Yes, he’s aware that human pets don’t “mate”, and that his pet is not inclined towards females, but still. A mate, even a temporary one, would do his human some good.

But if it were left to Kurt, they would both be bachelors forever–the human is married to his work.

Wedding costumes and romantic outfits, of all things–romance.

Something Kurt knows nothing about.

He’s smart enough, as humans go, and Harry supposes that he could be considered a rather handsome animal in his own way–limbs too long for his personal taste, and not enough fur, but he does have Harry’s eyes, so there’s that.

He can see no reason why his pet doesn’t deserve an attractive mate.

Harry is determined to try his best, leaning his head on the windowsill to look at the other dogs and their pets, in the hope that he could find a matching pair for the both of them.

What, it can happen in other places than Kurt’s little luminous box he calls a TV.

Sure, he may not be the best judge of human beauty, but he has a rough idea of what Kurt could be looking for.

Ah, a pretty unusual breed–sure, the [Sheepdog ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c8/Old_english_sheepdog_Ch_Bobbyclown%27s_Dare_for_More.jpg/800px-Old_english_sheepdog_Ch_Bobbyclown%27s_Dare_for_More.jpg)is from the same country as Harry, and maybe so is her [pet](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130308203112/glee/images/7/7e/Adam_GaBoF.jpg), but no.

Too unusual for Harry’s taste, and can you picture the actual, um, mating?

Yeesh.

Next.

A black [poodle ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/45/39/d8/4539d86268e147bc78a3b9864ea4a51a.jpg)passes by, followed by her [pet](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111029102059/glee/fr/images/4/4b/305_06.jpg), and yeah, Harry could see it happening, but … No.

Too high maintenance for him, thank you very much.

Besides, the pet seems to have strong behavioral issues, sneering at other passers by and–oh, that … that  _cat_ just stole the taxi from an older pet!

That settles it then, Harry will not breed his mate with such a vile human.

Next!

Too old!

Next.

Too young, for Anubis’ sake!

Ne-ext!

Argh, Harry has to burry his head between his paws–the couple is cute, and maybe Kurt would go for that kind of … energetic [human](https://31.media.tumblr.com/a87369b395a96725449462cb08ea0dfb/tumblr_inline_mzgaya0ITc1rswnmc.jpg), but the [bitch ](http://static.wamiz.fr/images/animaux/chiens/medium/chihuahua-1133.jpg)is, how can he put it, a little bit too short? Even for him?

Harry sighs heavily, and turns to look at Kurt who is innocently playing in his pen he calls his “office”.

_Poor baby._

No, Harry can’t lose his motivation, he has to do something.

Let’s see …

What. Is. [This](http://www.gaylordogs.com/Ricky05NatFace.jpg).

Now that’s a bit more like it!

The most beautiful creature on four legs Harry has ever seen–and the pet?

Well! The [pet ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/37c23d0cf021e003e9a978f7cca14fc1/tumblr_inline_nj2t9iQGlb1r9s22w.gif)is lovely too, even by Harry’s standards!

Harry can’t help but wag his tail in his excitement–this is almost too good to be true!

And they’re heading for the park, Harry has to do something now, if he doesn’t want to lose both of them.

Dammit.

The park would be the perfect meeting place, for both of them, but Kurt never stops working until 4pm, that will be too late …

Harry huffs a breath and jumps on the couch before barking.

“What is it, Harry?”

Harry frowns at Kurt and pitter-patters on the couch, holding his leash.

He really thought he had trained him better than that.

_Tsk tsk._

“You want to go for a walk?”

Good boy.

“A bit early, but I suppose …”

_Come on!_

Kurt chuckles. “Alright boy, you definitely need to work out that energy.”

—

Sally loves going to the park.

It’s peaceful, most of the time, and even though they cross path with other dogs and their pets, nobody disturbs them.

Ah, Sally also loves her pet.

Little Blaine, cute and compact, just like her.

They have explored the island Blaine calls New York together for the better part of the last two years, but the park is really her favorite place.

Lots of grass, lots of shades, lots of squirrels and pigeons–what can a gal ask for more?

Well she could ask for a mate, but Blaine doesn’t seem to be in a rush to find one of his own, and she knows that she can’t find one until he decides to, so she just grins and bears it.

Oh, this is a good [spot](http://www.bridgeandtunnelclub.com/bigmap/brooklyn/prospectpark/lake/05lake.jpg), near the lake for Sally to dip her paws–only her paws, she knows how upset Blaine gets when she gets wet, silly pet–and there is even a bench for Blaine to sit down and play.

“Music”, he calls it, and it is pretty charming, she supposes, even if it would be better with her vocalizing.

Blaine unhooks her leash, scratches her right ear–good boy–and sits down, opening his notebook.

Ah, peace.

…

Now what?

 _Oh_.

Now this is a nice male specimen of her own specie, hello good sir.

And his pet is not too hard on the eye either–right along Blaine’s alley, if she’s not mistaken.

But Sally is a lady, and she prefers to keep her front paws in the lake with her head held high, thank you very much good sir.

(Look at that fluffy chest, what a male, swoon)

The pet sits down on the other side of the bench, and Blaine looks up, smiling at the newcomer before returning his attention to the book.

Oh, her pet is blushing, how adorable.

Maybe …?

No, not playing matchmaker again, the last time was a disaster.

Sure, now Sam is a good playdate for Blaine, and he always brings the tasty treats Blaine doesn’t want to share with her, but it didn’t give her pet a mate.

But the other Corgi seems determined to do play matchmaking–jumping like a demented squirrel between them to force them to look at each other, pup’s play.

Ah, they are looking at each other again.

The handsome Corgi’s blue eyes follow Sally’s every move, and she has to wag her tail and drink some water to calm herself down.

_What? No!_

Dammit, Blaine, she is not thirsty, there is no need to go home!

_Blaine, stop!_

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Blaine says softly, “we’re getting you home to get some nice, bubbly water.”

_What in the name of Bau …_

“Harry!”

The cute, long human is rushing after them, his arm stretched as Handsome runs after them.

Her hero.

Except that her hero might be a bit too enthusiastic, tangling their leashes together.

“Excuse me,” his pet says, trying to keep a distance between himself and Blaine, who is also apologizing.

Okay, so maybe Sally can give a hand, and she also walks around the two humans, tightening the leashes around their hind legs.

“Sally, what are–”

“Oh my God!”

Okay so maybe they are both too enthusiastic, because now their pets are both tumbling into the waters.

“Ah!”

Sally winces as she gets all of her fur wet–Blaine is going to get so mad, it will be a pain in the tail to calm him down–and she huffs at, what’s his name, Harry? She huffs at Harry in disdain.

She’ll mope over that missed opportunity once they get back home.

“My notebook!” Blaine calls, as the papers float away, but Harry jumps into the water to catch it, and his pet snatches it, handing it over.

“I’m sorry”, he says softly, “he has never acted like this before.”

Blaine’s lower lip wobbles as he looks at the ink dripping from the wet pages. “I–just go, you’ve done enough.”

Harry’s pet looks devastated, just like Harry himself, and Sally can’t help but drooping her ears too.

Blaine pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket, but it is soaked and he sighs.

Harry’s pet stops in his tracks. “Here, have mine,” he offers, pulling a lovely handkerchief–except that it is soaking wet too. “Oh.”

Blaine looks at it, at him, and starts laughing like it’s the funniest thing he has ever seen, and soon enough, the taller human starts laughing too.

And Harry gets closer to Sally. “ _Hi_ ,” he says, wagging his tail and winking one of his blue eyes–really a striking feature, she’s such a sucker for blue eyes, but then again, such Dog such Pet right?– “ _I’m Harry_.”

“ _Sally_ ,” she replies, scratching her nose with her front paw–she knows that it makes her look adorable, Blaine has told her so many times.

Harry sits down with an adoring sigh, and Sally can’t resist poking his cheek with her nose.

“I’m Blaine,” she can hear their pets saying.

“Kurt.”

Kurt and Blaine.

It does sound good.

Not as good as [Harry and Sally](http://wholles.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Pembroke-Welsh-Corgi-Couple-1024x768.jpg), but as humans go, it’s still pretty good.


End file.
